


why do you run right through my veins

by fallizbian



Series: calm this angry heart [2]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Firbiam, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/pseuds/fallizbian
Summary: sarah- sorry i dragged you into this throuple ship. except not really. thanks for beta reading this.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley, Kirby Anders/Liam Ridley (ish)
Series: calm this angry heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656055
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	why do you run right through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> sarah- sorry i dragged you into this throuple ship. except not really. thanks for beta reading this.

He could hear the moans and gasps on the other side of the door— it wasn’t that Fallon wasn’t being subtle, but Liam knew full well what each of those noises meant. He was used to drawing them out of her. He smiled, figuring she’d gotten his text that he was coming over and gotten an early start, and pushed the door open.

The first thing he saw was Fallon, sprawled across her bed with her head thrown back, still making the sounds he’d heard through the door. The high-pitched whine that he’d only ever heard from her in bed meant that she needed more, that she was close. He leaned on the doorway, watching the heave of her breasts and the subtle movement of the blanket draped over her waist as she grew closer. He’d never actually had the chance to watch her touch herself, and to his surprise it was more desperate than Liam had ever seen her. He watched her face scrunch up as she came, her entire body tensing up before she relaxed against the pillows.

He’d been so focused on Fallon that he was shocked to see another tangle of limbs crawl up from underneath the covers. His stomach dropped as he watched Kirby crawl up from between her legs, pressing a kiss to Fallon’s mouth with a mutual giggle before curling up in her arms.

He froze, watching them for a second as a pit sunk into the bottom of his stomach. She was sleeping with Kirby, too. Or maybe in a relationship with Kirby, even— it would certainly explain why Fallon had insisted so heavily on the two of them sneaking around. He’d never seen Fallon like _that_ with him.

Before he could dig himself deeper into his pit of self doubt, and _definitely_ before either of the women lying on the bed whispering to each other could see him, Liam slipped back out the doorway and into the hall. He sat on the couch outside Fallon’s room, trying to reason through what he’d seen and feeling as though the walls were closing in on him. He hadn’t even known that Fallon was into girls, and especially not _Kirby,_ of all people. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, head in his hands, trying to play out the next move as the walls threatened to close in on him. He knew Fallon, and she wasn’t a cheater. Regardless of anything that had happened between the two of them before she and Culhane were over, she didn’t strike him as someone to knowingly hurt those she loved. She’d been panicked enough at the thought of their kiss at the divorce party, and that had been when she thought Michael was cheating on her. No, Fallon wasn’t a cheater, so what she and Kirby had was probably similar to what Liam had with her. Stress relief, or fun, or something of the sort. Liam wasn’t exactly sure. They hadn’t gotten around to talking about it yet (it would probably work better if Fallon was better at keeping her clothes on).

So Fallon was into girls, too. He could roll with that. It wasn’t as though he’d never found a man attractive, even if he didn’t have any current plans to act on any such thought. He thought he could even roll with Kirby, if she got that kind of hunger and desperation out of Fallon. Unbidden, the thought popped into his head of just how on edge they could probably get her if they worked together. 

Before he even realized what he was doing, his hand was twisting the doorknob and he was stepping into the room. He could see Kirby’s hips moving desperately against Fallon on the bed and Fallon had taken one of Kirby’s breasts into her mouth while her hand palmed the other. 

The door creaked as he opened it this time, though, startling Kirby and Fallon to the point where Fallon almost launched her off the bed. A deep red blush filled Fallon’s face, and Kirby looked up at him in annoyance. He grimaced. Interrupting her pre-orgasm hadn’t exactly been a plan he’d thought through. 

“Liam, I—” Fallon started. She paused, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish before closing it and glancing away, refusing to meet his eyes.

He settled himself into the chair right next to her bed, leaning back and surveying the scene before him. He wouldn’t have done it if either of them had seemed overtly uncomfortable with him there, but despite their shock he didn’t think that was the case. Kirby hadn’t even made a move to cover herself up. 

“Men.” Kirby scoffed, rolling her eyes at him and grabbing Fallon’s hand again. She guided it back down between her legs, moaning a bit when Fallon seemed to snap out of it and started moving again. It was tentative, and Kirby had to press Fallon’s head back down to her chest to get her to pick back up to where she’d been before. But, after a few moments, Fallon released her breast with a small pop, pulling her hand free and ignoring the irritated groan Kirby gave her. 

“What?” Kirby snapped, a slight whine in her voice as her hips pressed against Fallon. “You choose _now_ to start in on the edging, Fallon?”

Fallon’s eyes darted between the two of them, and Liam could practically see the gears spinning. “What’s happening right now?” Fallon asked, sitting up. 

Kirby sighed.

“Well, you _were_ about to give me a really great orgasm,” she said, punctuating her words with kisses to Fallon’s neck. “I’m thinking maybe we put that mouth to better use than your worrying. And then, after that, we go back to you and see if we can’t reduce some of that stress and kill the lines between your eyebrows. Maybe Liam’d like to help me with that.”

“But— But you’re not even into guys,” Fallon said, shuddering a little bit as Kirby returned to kissing her neck.

“No, but _you_ are.” Kirby replied as though everything about this should be obvious. Liam was glad she had a handle on what was going on, because internally he was freaking out just as much as Fallon. “Just because I don’t want him to touch _me_ doesn’t mean I’m not gonna enjoy watching him get _you_ all worked up.”

He wasn’t sure how she’d done it so nonchalantly, but Kirby had managed to set boundaries for them and lay out a solid plan for the night in one fell swoop. He wondered if maybe she’d been in this situation before, and he watched Kirby press a hand to Fallon’s cheek, looking her in the eye. 

“Are you okay with this, Fallon?” she asked. Fallon glanced over at Liam questioningly and he offered her a smile. She returned it, then turned back to Kirby with a shaky nod.

“Yeah. Okay. I’m good with it if you both are,” Fallon said, leaning in for another kiss before climbing back down between Kirby’s legs. She got a little tangled in the blanket on the way down, and Kirby rolled her eyes, tossing it off of them.

“He’s gonna see me naked eventually, may as well let him get a good look at just how talented you are at this,” Kirby crooned, tracing a finger along Fallon’s jaw. A deep blush grew on Fallon’s cheeks, and she moved down, tonguing at Kirby’s clit and smirking at the way Kirby’s hips bucked up into her.

He could see them falling back into an easy rhythm, Fallon pressing one hand to Kirby’s pelvis as the other danced around between her legs. She dipped a few fingers into Kirby for a moment, immediately withdrawing and half sitting up to inspect them.

“You’re so _wet_ ,” she said, licking at her fingers as Kirby reached back out for her. “I’m coming back, don’t worry, babe.”

Instead of returning, though, she sat up a little more, sucking her fingers into her mouth and staring directly at Liam as she did so. He groaned, palming himself through his pants. Fallon laughed. 

“I think it’s more than okay if you want to take off a few layers,” she said, reaching over to run a finger up the seam between his legs.

“Hey,” Kirby snapped from the bed, pushing herself up onto her elbows. Despite her obvious annoyance at being interrupted, she still had an easy smile on her face. “I don’t care if he touches himself, or whatever, but I believe _you_ were touching _me_.”

“Patience, patience,” Fallon said.

“I’ve been more than patient,” Kirby replied, her voice catching on the last syllable as Fallon got back to work, thrusting two fingers into her. Kirby fell back with a sigh, and Fallon paused, smirking up at her with her fingers still inside Kirby.

“More?” she asked. 

“Yeah, you fucking tease,” Kirby whined. Fallon curled her fingers, leaning back down to trace her tongue over her. Liam took the opportunity to free himself from his pants, kicking the ankles off onto the floor.

“Graceful,” Kirby said dryly, hissing as Fallon twisted her clit gently in response. 

“Behave,” Fallon warned, “or I’ll stop.”

“How can you stop if you’re barely starting?” Kirby asked. Her complaints were cut off as Fallon wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked gently. Liam just watched from the chair, naked now but unsure of what he should do next. Was it weird for him to touch himself while he watched Fallon getting Kirby off? He could see Fallon’s fingers thrusting into Kirby and hear the soft sighs. He was pretty sure that most of it was because he wouldn’t have imagined getting to be a part of something like this in his wildest dreams, but he still wasn’t sure how Kirby would react. She’d said she didn’t care, but did she actually mean that? He wasn’t exactly familiar with threesome protocol. 

He didn’t really have a chance to figure it out, though, because he was shaken out of his thoughts by Kirby’s sighs morphing into moans as she got closer to the edge. He watched as Fallon pressed an arm over Kirby’s hips to keep her still and tutted at her. Kirby’s response, of course, was to press herself down on Fallon’s hand, her hips stuttering against Fallon as she tensed up and came. 

As Kirby calmed down, Fallon sat up, tucking her hair behind her ears and giving him a shy smile. Kirby rolled away from them, patting the bed beside her, and he took the invitation, collapsing onto the bed and gathering Fallon into his arms. She tasted different on his tongue, but he kind of liked it.

“God,” Kirby said, tossing an arm up over her face. “That was a lot, Fal.” Fallon smirked into Liam’s mouth, and he could definitely sense a little bit of pride there.

“I’ll have to tease you like that more often,” she said, reaching a hand over to tweak Kirby’s nipple. Kirby hissed, pushing her off.

“If you do that more often, I don’t think I’ll ever leave this bed,” Kirby complained. “You two go on. I’ll catch up if I ever return to the land of the living.”

“You know, in French they call an orgasm _la petite mort_ ,” Liam added, punctuating the French words with little kisses to Fallon’s mouth. “The little death. Seems fitting here.”

Kirby burst out laughing. “You’re such a fucking _nerd_.”

“Mmm, I like it,” Fallon said, leaning in to capture his tongue with hers again. He leaned in, flipping Fallon over into the middle of the bed to lie on her back. He reached a hand down, slipping a finger inside her and rubbing the wetness on his fingers around her clit. Kirby, finally catching her breath, jumped in, tracing her hands along Fallon’s breast and pressing her mouth down to Fallon’s neck. Fallon was especially sensitive, squirming when he pressed too hard, and he didn’t know how much of that was her earlier orgasm and how much of it was the combination of Liam and Kirby touching her.

“Can I..?” he asked, pressing his hips to hers in question. She nodded enthusiastically, letting her knees fall further open around him as he pressed into her with a sigh. 

He groaned when he was fully seated in her and she swiveled her hips, squeezing herself around him. He could already feel his dick tightening inside her.

“Fallon, you can’t do that or this’ll be over too fast,” he said, continuing to move inside her as he reached a hand down to her clit. She whined, pressing her hips up into him.

“Hey, lift her up,” Kirby said, snapping her fingers at him. “I wanna get behind her.”

“You don't have to talk about me like I’m not here,” Fallon grumbled as Liam obliged, drawing her into his body. Kirby leaned a pillow against the headboard, sitting against it and bringing Fallon in between her legs with Liam’s help. 

“Hush,” Kirby said, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and smirking when it elicited a shudder. “This is all for you.” Liam could feel Fallon squeeze around him at Kirby’s words, and he figured now was as good a time as any to jump in.

“You like that, Fallon?” he asked, sucking at the place where her neck met her shoulder. She bucked her hips up against him, and Kirby reached her hands around to cup her breasts. 

“Come on, babe,” Kirby whispered in her ear. She trailed a hand down, tangling it with Liam’s between Fallon’s legs to work at her clit. Fallon’s breath caught, her hand on Liam’s ass tightening as she squeezed around his cock. “Let us feel you come undone.”

Maybe it was Kirby’s words, or maybe it was the way she could feel the two of them working together, but something managed to push Fallon into an orgasm, her breath catching and her legs shaking where she had them wrapped around him. Kirby moved her hand from Fallon’s clit as she came, letting Liam’s take its place. She shushed Fallon where she was starting to whine and Liam could feel her hand moving around where he was pressed inside Fallon.

“She really likes it if you trace a finger around her as she’s coming,” Kirby said. “Makes her come all that much harder.”

“Fucking tease. Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Fallon said, slumping back against Kirby. Liam thrust a couple more times before spilling himself inside her. She pushed weakly at Kirby’s hands. “Sensitive.”

“You don’t want another?” Kirby asked. Fallon shook her head, curling into Kirby’s shoulder as Liam slipped out of her. He pressed himself behind Fallon, pulling the blanket they’d discarded earlier up over all three of them. 

“That was really nice,” Fallon said quietly. She was still shivering a little bit, and Liam wrapped his arms tightly around her. Kirby hummed in agreement. 

“That seemed like a good one,” Kirby mused, rubbing a thumb along Fallon’s cheek where a blush was starting to form. Fallon nodded, burying her face into Kirby’s shoulder.

“I really enjoyed that, too,” Liam said tentatively, locking eyes with Kirby. “We should do it again sometime.”

Fallon just nodded again, snuggling deeper into the bed between the two of them. Liam thought he should have been jealous that Kirby was on the other side of her. He’d always been the possessive type, but for whatever reason, Kirby didn’t really register in his mind as a threat. This was the most relaxed and contented he’d ever seen Fallon: drifting off to sleep between them. He liked her like this, and even if he didn’t know quite what to do, he liked the way they’d all worked together. Kirby seemed to know things about Fallon he hadn’t figured out yet, and he guessed it was the same vice versa. He should probably have been jealous, and confused, or whatever other complicated emotions people felt when they found out that the girl they’d been sleeping with has also been sleeping with someone else. 

But honestly? Liam just felt really, _really_ happy.


End file.
